There are many different digital television compressed video picture formats, some of which are HD. HDTV currently has the highest digital television spatial resolution available. The picture formats currently used in HDTV are 1280.times.720 pixels progressive, 1920.times.1080 pixels interlaced, and 1920.times.1080 pixels progressive. These picture formats are more commonly referred to as 720P, 1080i and 1080P, respectively. The 1080i format, which comprises of interlaced pictures, each picture or frame being two fields, shows 30 frames per second and it is deemed as the MPEG-2 video format requiring the most severe consumption of processing resources. The 1080P format shows 60 frames per second, each frame being a progressive picture, and results in a doubling of the most severe consumption of processing resources. A receiver capable of processing a maximum of 1080i-60 is also capable of processing a maximum 1080P-30. However, broadcasters intend to introduce 1080P-60 emissions and CE manufacturers intend to provide HDTVs and HDTV monitors capable of rendering 1080P-60, in the near future. 1080P-60 includes twice as much picture data as either 1080i-60 or 1080P-30. Dual carrying channels or programs as 1080P-60 and 1080i-60 would not be an acceptable solution because it triples the channel consumption of a single 1080i-60 transmission.
Therefore, there is a need for encoding 1080P-60 video for transmission in a way that facilitates the superior picture quality benefits of a 1080P-60 signal to 1080P-60 capable receivers while simultaneously enabling legacy 1080i-60 capable receivers to fulfill the equivalent of a 1080P-30 signal from the transmitted 1080P-60 signal.